


We Were Supposed to be Forever

by babyy_girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is 24, Bisexual Lance, Character Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith, Gen, Homophobia, Hospitals, I AM SORRY, I hate myself, I'll probably add more tags, Illnesses, Keith is messed up, Lance is 22, Lance is protective, Lesbian Allura, M/M, PTSD, Pansexual Hunk, Pansexual Pidge, Pansexual Shiro, Pidge is 18, Shadam, Violence, adam is 25, gay Adam, hunk is 22, hurt keith, i don't know what this is, i love keith, keith is 23, klance, lesbian romelle, lotors a dick, my OC is ... something, oblivious keith, oh boy, pidge is happy, pinning Keith, pinning lance, romelle is 23, shay is 22, shiro is 26, sick keith, small keith, there will be cursing y'all, they/them pronouns for Pidge, this is a mess, you might shed tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyy_girl/pseuds/babyy_girl
Summary: Keith and Lance just wanted to be ok. But life just doesn't work that way.





	1. So We Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckkkkkkkkkkkk

Hey! Author here. So this technically isn't a chapter (you can skip if you want) but this will have some important information about the story and posting schedules.

So I'll start off with my posting schedule. I am a 13 year old in grade eight (currently) and am pretty busy. I have a lot of things going on in my life (school, along with multiple extracurricular activities) and can't write when ever I want. However, writing is a very large passion of mine and I try to do it as much as I can with the time that I have. My hope is that I can publish one-two chapters a week at least. Probably Wednesdays and Saturdays. It may vary depending on what is going on in my life, but I will try to say when the next chapter should be published at the end of every chapter. My plan is to upload as often as I can, but expect something on those days.

Moving on from that, about the story. This is a klance focused story, although it will feature other relationships from the show, it's not my main focus. I want to forewarn people that this story will contain violence, PTSD, depression, severe illnesses, and character death. If you are not comfortable with those, I suggest that you do not read this. But if you do decide to continue, I will have warnings on the chapters that contain those types of topics. This story is also solely written by me (a middle schooler). I do not have any editors re-reading every chapter before they are published, just me sitting in my basement and writing. If you find grammatical mistakes, please don't be afraid to point them out, I'm okay with criticism as long as it's not just 'you're story is shitty'. 

Anyway, if you stumble upon this story, all I have to say is; buckle the fuck up.

Sincerely, Harley


	2. Obstacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith just wanted to go home.

"I know, I know Lance" I smiled into his chest. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you? It's not that far out of the way, and it's dark out..."

"You need to go home and sleep, I don't want you to be tired for tomorrow" 

After a bit of convincing, Lance and I shared a brief kiss and parted ways. He was always such a sweetheart, I don't know what I did to deserve him. If I had told him about how nauseous and dizzy I felt, or how hard it was to breathe, he never would have let me walk home. 

The cold air nips at my skin as I stumble home. I start to cough heavily and bring a tissue from my pocket to my chapped lips, finding blood splattered across the white tissue didn't startle me anymore. I'm too focused on my breathing to hear the group of footsteps following behind me. Only when I feel someone tap my shoulder do I become aware of the fact that there is nobody else out in the streets tonight. I turn around and come face to face with a sickening grin, and cold grey eyes. Lotor. 

Lotor and I have the same astrophysics class. He's kind of a total asshat. We haven't conversated much, unless you count the multiple homophobic slurs thrown at me, along with him tripping me down the stairs multiple times a conversation. I had never seen him outside of our school though, not that I'm complaining. 

"What do you want Lotor?" I growled, he was getting too close. 

"Oh nothing, just wanted to check in on my favorite ***" ((I'm not comfortable writing this word, seeing as it is a term that has been used against me in the past and I find it very offensive.)) I felt shivers crawl down my spine as I felt his warm breath against my neck.

 

"Back off asshole" 

 

"Aww don't want to end the fun so early now do we?" He grinned from ear to ear as he peered at the four well built women behind him.

((This is where the violence comes in kiddos))

Lotor snapped his fingers, and before I could do anything, the smallest one-Ezor- ran at me, grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. With her other arm she held me in a tight headlock. The largest woman-Zethrid-kicked my legs from underneath me and slammed me into the ground. I could feel my pants, along with my skin tear as my knees scraped aginst the harsh pavement. Ezor grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled it towards her so I was facing the other four.

 

"Not so cocky now are we?"

I braced myself as I watch him wind his arm up and slam it against the left side of my face. There's something I didn't notice before, he had silver rings on all of his fingers. I could feel the trickle of blood slide down my cheek from the gash the four bands had created on my face.

“Aww, don’t be shy ladies.” 

Lotor stepped away from me to give the women room to ‘work’. Narti makes her way towards me. I try to shy away from her but Ezor has a firm grip on my scalp. The quiet woman drags her long fingernails against my cheek, eventually piercing the skin. Zethrid gently moves Narti away and slams my face into her knee. The two women continue torchering me, and soon Lotor joins them as Ezors grip remains steady on my black locks. I don’t know how long this goes on, but it feels like forever. 

My breath starts getting shorter, and shorter. I’m suffocating. I try to claw at Ezors hands, but realize she’s not the one suffocating me. The corners of my vision start to fade to black. I start swaying and hear a distant ringing in my ears. 

“I think he’s gonna pass out guys, maybe we should stop.” Acxa said, she hadn’t done anything so far. I probably couldn’t take one more person.

“Are you sure? You haven’t got a hit yet.”

“I’m fine guys, lets just go.”

Ezor lets me go and I fall to the ground immediately. I hear their footsteps slowly get further and further away. The black rim around my vision gets thicker and thicker and it starts to consume everything I see. Right before I pass out, I hear someone on the phone.

~*~*~

A slow beeping wakes me up, along with a gentle tugging at my wrist. I try to open my eyes, but whatever light there is in the room hurts to much. Someone notices and turns all the lights off except for a dim light near my head. I can work with that.

“Come on baby, please open your eyes” Lance whispers.

I hesitantly open my eyes and look around. The walls were a very light blue, almost white. There was a heart monitor along with other machines surrounding my head. Lance is right beside me, and Shiro and Adam are standing near the foot of the bed. When I try to talk to them I realize there’s a breathing mask resting on my face. Lance notices my confusion and hushes me. He presses a button near my head, I assume it calls for a nurse or doctor. When I take a closer look at the three men around me I notice that their eyes are red and puffy, they’ve been crying. I try to remember what happened. Why am I in a hospital? Am I ok?

“How are you feeling Mr. Kogane?” A young woman with flowing white hair asks me. My doctor. 

“Uhh, not bad.” Lie.

 

There was a strong burning sensation in my chest, it was hard to breath. On top of that, I could hardly see out of my left eye, and my whole body ached.

“That’s good, your friends haven’t left this room since you got here.” The beautiful women speaks, she has a lovely accent.

“When did I get here?”

“Almost two weeks ago, I-we thought that we had lost you.” Lance spoke up.

I looked up at him and gripped his hand.

“You weren’t asleep the entire time. Sometimes you would wake up after having a nightmare, I think it was worse when that happened though. You would try to get out of bed, screaming for 'it' to stop. We had to put restraints on you at one point.”

I try to remember what happened. The last thing I remember is it was a Friday night and I was walking home from a date with Lance… Then someone tapped my shoulder. Who tapped my shoulder?

I gasp as my lungs tightened and all the air is vacuumed out of my body. All the memories flood back to me in a giant wave. It’s all too much. I try to take deep breaths, but it feels like my body has forgotten how. I start weeping and wheezing. All I can think of is Ezor gripping y scalp and the feeling of being beaten over, and over. 

The edge of my vision goes fuzzy again and I can feel someone hold me down as the doctor tries to calm me down. After many failed attempts at calming me, she injects something into my arm and I fade away.

~*~*~

When I wake up again, Lance is wiping away tears beside me, and Adam’s outside trying to calm Shiro down. They all look awful, and it’s all my fault.

Lance notices that I’m awake and puts on a smile. He grabs my hand and brings it to his lips, giving it a small peck.

"How are you feeling?" I can tell Lance is fighting back tears.

"if I'm being honest..." Lance nods "Like absolute garbage."

He lightly chuckles then excuses himself to go get Adam and Shiro.

When the three enter, Lance is the only one smiling, even though there's a sad glint to his eyes. Shiro is still trying to control his crying, and Adam just looks broken.

"I don't get why you guys are so sad, I got beat up. I'm ok no-" I try to finish my sentence, but my body is wracked with violent coughing.

Adam hands me a glass of water and leans against the bedframe. Shiro mumbles something into Adams ear and flashes me a brief smile before slipping out of the room and running down the hallway. I turn my attention to Adam as he sits on the opposite side of my bed from Lance. He grips my hand tightly.

"When they first brought you in, they took you to get a CT scan, to check and see if you have any broken and or fractured bones or internal bleeding of any sort. But-" He takes a sharp breath. "When they looked the scans over, they found a large cell carcinoma in your right lung. It's-it's" Adam tries to continue his sentance but is interupted by Lance.

"You have lung cancer Keith. You have stage two lung cancer." 

My airway tightens up and my vision goes hazy. No. this can't be happening. My chest starts burning and as I cough I can feel a warm liquid slide up my throat. Everything hurts, I can't breathe. I can hear Lance sobbing beside me, pressing the button by my head repeatedly. Adam is nowhere to be seen. I feel tears stream down my and I grip onto Lance. He tries to stay calm as he presses the oxygen mask to my face, whispering soothing words through his own tears. I hear multiple footsteps rush into the room as everything fades away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha, I'm sorry. This chapter is shorter then most of the other chapters will be. I just wanted to get it out of the way so I can get into the real stuff. (Title is a song from Life is Strange)  
> \- Sincerely, Harley


	3. Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens now? How much can they do for Keith?

"You are a lucky man Mr. Kogane, from what I take you wouldn't have come here until you were on the verge of death and your boyfriend here forced you here." Romelle (the oncologist on my case) stated, I gently smiled at Lances direction, holding his hand.

"So what's the plan Allura? Is surgery an option?" Shiro was biting his nails, a nervous habit he had pick up when he was little. 

"I have talked with our local oncologist" She sent a wink at Romelle, cute. "About your situation, and most belive that surgery is a safe option. You will have to do chemotherapy after just to lower the risk of the cancer cells coming back."

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face, I was in a fucked situation, and people definetly had it worse than me... But I'm going to be ok. 

"Are his lungs badly damaged? Will he have to use a breathing tube all the time?" Ah, Shiro is good at being the concerned older brother.

"I don't know about all the time, but for now and until we finish with chemotherapy, I think that it would be best to invest in a oxygen tank along with a tube."

I fiddled withh the long tube on my face, a question lingering on my mind.

"Can he come home?" Thank you Lance

"For the next few days until the surgery and about a week after he should stay in the hospital, just so he has doctors around him. But after that, as long as he's doing well I see no problem in you taking him home. As long as you make sure to book you chemo appointements."

I could go home, I will be ok. We'll all be ok.

"We will have an officer coming in later today to talk to you about the incident. As long as we have your consent and you feel comfortable talking about it. If not we can hold it off, but it has to happen sooner or later."

"As long as Lance can be in the room I think I'll be ok. Now if it's not too much trouble, I'd like some uh-time alone with Lance."

"Oh, yeah of course." Adam ushers the other three out of the room and closes the door behind him.

"How are y-" I pressed my fingers against his lips.

"Can we just have this moment please, everything has just been so hectic and I just want to-to breathe. No pun intended." Lance frowned at that but obeyed my wish.

I moved over in the bed, trying to cover up the wince that slipped out. I was still in a lot of pain. I'm surprised that the guys haven't questioned me about that night. Maybe it's because when I think about it too hard I freak out.

Anyway, I patted the spot next to me and Lance gently laid beside me. I lifted my head from the pillow and rested it on his chest, careful not to knock the tubes out of my nose. He started to hum an old lullaby his mom would sing him. His voice was soft, and it eased me into sleep.

~*~*~

"Shiro, you can't avoid him forever."

"I know Adam it's ju-"

"No, there are no excuses. Your baby brother has cancer, I get that it's hard for you but you don't see Lance shying away from him. Besides, he's going to be fine. He's getting the surgery today, and we'll deal with chemo and we'll be ok."

Adam places his hands on Shiro's shoulders, turns him around and shoves him into Keith's room.

Lance looks up at Shiro and smiles.

"Hey you, Keith's been wondering where you've been."

"Yeah I've kinda been a dick."

"It's ok, you're here. I'll get out of your guy's ways."

Lance stands, and walks out of the room.

Shiro takes Lance's place beside Keith's bed and grabs his hand.

"I'm so sorry Kīsu." Shiro whispered.

"Mm s'okay Kashi. I'm real tired."

"You can sleep, I'll be here when they take you into surgery. We'll all be here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okokok so this chapter was kind of a mess, but I have reasons. When I was thinking of how this story would go I didn't really think about the beginning of the story lmao. I'm a wreck. (also, the title is a song from the game Life is Strange)  
> -Sincerely, Harley


End file.
